Ich will zu dir
by traumschwinge
Summary: Über den 9. November 1989. Basiert auf den Tagesschausendungen um dieses Datum herum und auf dem, was wir in Geschichte dazu durchgenommen hatten. Menschliche Namen werden benutzt, ebenso wie Euphemismen.


Leise war der Tagesschausprecher zu hören, doch er achtete kaum auf das Programm, auch wenn sein Blick keine Sekunde von der Mattscheibe wich. Er seufzte leise. So sehr er sich vor zwei Jahren auch gefreut hatte, seinen Bruder wieder zu besuchen, ihn wieder zu sehen, endlich nicht nur nicht mehr von ihm offiziell ignoriert zu werden sondern wie ein Land behandelt zu werden; so sehr er sich auch über jeden einzelnen Besuch seines Bruders freute, so furchtbar fühlte er sich doch immer, wenn er danach wieder allein war. Heute war es besonders schlimm, hatte es sein Bruder doch so eilig gehabt, wieder zu gehen, woran auch immer das gelegen hatte. Zumindest hatte dieser irgendetwas von wichtigen Regierungsbelangen geredet, bevor er sich hastig verabschiedet hatte. So schlimm hatte er sich seit Willys Zeiten nicht mehr gefühlt, dieses ständige Auf und Ab zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung.

Er ertrug es kaum noch, wollte endlich wieder zurück zu dem, was einst zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Hatte er nicht schon genug gelitten, hatte er nicht schon genug Land abgegeben, an Feliks und an Ivan, vor allem an Ivan. Er hatte alles getan, um Ivan zufrieden zu stellen, hatte alle Vorgaben umgesetzt, die er von ihm erhalten hatte, hatte manches sogar, seiner Meinung nach, was immer die Meinung seiner Bosse war, verbessert. Nirgendwo sonst war der Überwachungsapparat dichter, besser organisiert.

Doch er fühlte, so gerne er auch seinen Vorgesetzten gehorchte, auch das Leiden „seiner" Menschen, ihr Sehnen nach Freiheit, der persönlichen Freiheit wie der Freiheit zu reisen, das in der Regierung niemand wahrhaben wollte. Er beneidete sie, sie, die es über Prag geschafft hatten, zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen. So gerne hätte er es ihnen gleich getan, doch er konnte es nicht, er konnte nicht einfach sein ganzes Land im Stich lassen.

Wie sehr hatte er sich gefreut, als Ivans neuer Boss von Fortschritt und Reformen sprach. Doch hier, da sagten alle Politiker nur „Was soll es am realexistierenden Sozialismus noch zu verbessern geben?". Dahin war es also mit dem Motto der letzten 40 Jahre. Nun wollte niemand, zumindest keiner seiner Vorgesetzten, mehr hören, dass man nur von Moskau siegen lernte. Es war immer das selbe, es war es auch nach der Konferenz in Helsinki gewesen. „Was geht mich das Geschwätz von gestern an?".

Noch immer beschwor sein Staatsfernsehen Untergangsszenarien für den Westen, für West, herauf, dabei war ihm längst klar, dass er es war, der zum Untergang verdammt war, wenn sich nichts änderte. Wem lief die Bevölkerung davon? Doch das durfte er nicht sagen, denn seine Bosse hatten immer recht. Und das wurde einem auch oft genug eingehämmert. Half alles nichts, gab es doch immer noch die Drohung Hohenschön- hausen.

Trotzdem vermisste er seinen Bruder. Es war nicht so gekommen, wie manche behauptet hatten, vor 35 Jahren, er hatte seinen Bruder nicht vergessen, er hielt ihn noch immer für seinen Bruder, nicht für einen Vetter oder gar für einen entfernten Verwandten. So sehr es auch geschmerzt hatte, so sehr es öffentlich auch von ihm verdammt worden war, er war doch zufrieden gewesen, zu sehen wie sein kleiner Bruder immer besser in den Westen integriert worden war und trotzdem, anders als er selbst, zu seiner Souveränität gefunden hatte. Sein Bruder brauchte ihn nicht mehr und trotzdem versuchte dieser noch immer, die Mauer zwischen ihnen einzureißen. Zumindest stand es jedes Jahr aufs Neue auf dessen Tagesordnungen, war dieser Artikel noch immer nicht aus der Übergangsverfassung verschwunden.

Mit Wohlwollen sah er, dass nun, endlich, auch von seiner Seite an dieser Mauer, an den Zäunen und der Grenze im Allgemeinen gerüttelt wurde, dass immer mehr seiner Bürger auf die Straßen gingen, zuletzt zehntausende. Er war heilfroh, dass die Panzer der NVA und der Sowjets dieses Mal nicht ausrückten. Auch wenn er Yao erst im Sommer hatte gratulieren müssen, war es ihm doch befohlen worden.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Nachrichtensendung, die er eigentlich hatte sehen wollen, schon lange vorbei war. Er seufzte. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, mit seinem Bruder in Kontakt zu kommen, wie etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ein Glück wohnte er nicht in Dresden sagte er sich immer wieder. Langsam stand er auf und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Er glaubte nicht, dass an diesem Tag sich noch irgendetwas ändern würde.

Ludwig war nicht wohl dabei, früher als sonst bei seinem wöchentlichen Besuch aufzubrechen. Doch was machte das schon, war ihm doch schon die ganze Woche lang nicht wohl gewesen. Zu viel änderte sich zu schnell diese Tage und etwas großes würde bald passieren, das spürte er. Größeres als das, was in dieser Woche bereits geschehen war, schlimmer als der Rücktritt der Regierung seines Bruders, schwieriger als all die Menschen, die über seine Ostgrenzen kamen und die er kaum mehr alle aufnehmen konnte, obwohl er es so gern tun würde.

Etwas würde geschehen, das passte auch zu dem, was er gehört hatte, bevor er in den Osten der Stadt aufgebrochen war. Heute noch sollte es also zu einem weiteren Großereignis kommen? Wenn er sich so umsah, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, was das sein sollte. Eine neue Reform? Änderung an diesem verflixten Reisegesetz, das ihm solche Kopfschmerzen bereitete und seinen Bruder wohl auch nicht glücklich machte? Kurz wanderten seine Gedanken zu etwas, an das er eigentlich gar nicht hatte denken wollen. Wirkliche Reisefreiheit? Allein die Möglichkeit war so verheißungsvoll und zugleich auch noch so lächerlich, dass sie doch niemals wahr werden würde. Nein, er wollte nicht mehr umsonst hoffen, so sehr es ihm auch Mut machte, wie sein Parlament, mit einzelnen Ausnahmen, zur Möglichkeit einer Wiedervereinigung stand.

Der Weg zurück zum Grenzposten kam ihm unwirklich vor. Er war diese Strecke schon so oft gefahren, dass er sie beinahe im Schlaf kannte, auch wenn er bei jedem Mal hoffte, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, wo er noch eine Grenze zu überqueren hatte, und doch immer wusste, dass er auch in der nächsten Woche wieder auf dem selben Weg zu seinem Bruder würde fahren müssen. Immerhin kannte er langsam die Grenzposten und diese wussten nun langsam auch, dass sie bei ihm nichts befürchten mussten, was gut war, denn dann kontrollierten sie nicht ganz so gründlich und er kam schneller wieder zurück in seinen Teil der Stadt.

Normalerweise wäre er auf direktem Wege zum Flughafen gefahren, doch nicht heute. Die Mitteilung, dass an diesem Tage noch etwas geschehen würde, hatte ihn verunsichert. Er hasste dieses Datum. Es war zu viel geschehen an diesem Tag, als das noch ein weiteres Ereignis ausgerechnet auf dieses Datum fallen musste. In Ludwigs Augen klebte an dem Kalenderblatt dieses Tages viel zu viel Blut, als dass da noch welches hinzukommen musste. Bevor er zu dem geworden war, was er heute war, hatten all seine Versuche mit der Demokratie an diesem Tag den Anfang ihres Endes erlebt. Und an das, was ihm an diesem Tag immer als allererstes einfiel, wollte er gar nicht erst denken, da war die Erinnerung an die Hinrichtung eines Parlamentariers noch erfreulicher.

Ludwig parkte seinen Wagen vor seiner Wohnung in dieser Stadt, die er sich zugelegt hatte, nachdem es immer wieder schwer gewesen war, hierher oder von hier weg zu kommen. Auch wenn sein Heim nun am fernen Rhein lag, im Herzen war er noch immer mit dieser Stadt verbunden und würde es auch immer sein.

Kaum hatte er seine Wohnung betreten, schaltete er das Radio ein. Sollte sich dieser Hinweis doch als richtig erweisen, so würde er es auf diesem Wege am schnellsten erfahren. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr – kurz vor sechs – und beschloss, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Viel hatte er hier nie zu essen, nur das, was er mitgebracht hatte und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die er am Vorabend noch eingekauft hatte. Natürlich ging es in den Radionachrichen wieder nur um seinen Bruder und die vielen Menschen, die die Grenzen, die sie nicht überwinden konnte, nun einfach umgingen. Wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen?

Ludwig hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, doch er bemerkte zumindest, dass es wohl irgendwo eine Pressekonferenz gab, doch um was es genau ging, war ihm, ohne genauer hinzuhören, doch unverständlich. Selbst dem Moderator schien es nicht interessant zu sein, denn die Kommentare waren spärlich gesät, wenn es sie überhaupt gab.

Ludwig ließ sich Zeit mit seinem Abendessen, sowohl damit, es zu kochen als auch es zu essen. Eigentlich hasse er es, so allein essen zu müssen, auch wenn er das niemals laut zugegeben hätte. Er mochte es, wenn es bei ihm lebhaft zuging, es war immer lustig, wenn man zu mehreren aß. Die sechziger Jahre waren eine schöne Zeit gewesen...

Er fühlte sich in dieser Stadt immer einsamer als zu Hause am fernen Rhein. Inzwischen war diese Stadt ihm beinahe fremd geworden, obwohl er hier doch so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Und nun war er dort zu hause, wo er sich früher immer unwohl gefühlt hatte, und dort, wo er früher zu hause gewesen war, fühlte er sich nun unwohl. Er hatte viele alte Feinde erst als Unterstützer, dann als Freunde gewonnen, etwas von dem er noch immer glaubte, es nicht immer verdient zu haben. Seine alten Freunde hatte er fast alle verloren, an Ivan oder die Neutralität oder, weil er ihnen einfach nicht mehr in die Augen blicken konnte.

Doch noch immer waren nicht alle überzeugt, dass er sich geändert hatte. Auch darum war sein Boss gerade im Ausland, um noch einmal zuzusichern, dass er auch wirklich alles anerkannte, was in den letzten Jahrzehnten zugesichert worden war. Es war ein weiterer Schritt auf dem diplomatischen Weg zu seinem Bruder, auch wenn ihm das Ziel immer ferner erschien, auch wenn es eigentlich näher kommen sollte. Doch es konnte nicht sein, dass er, ausgerechnet er es wagen sollte, etwas ohne die Zustimmung aller Beteiligten zu tun. Er musste es richtig machen, er glaubte doch, noch immer für all seine Fehler büßen zu müssen. Noch immer herrschte offiziell kein Frieden in Europa.

Etwas an der Nachrichtensendung ließ ihn aufhorchen. Nicht, dass gestammelt wurde und dass der Sprecher wohl nicht genau wusste, was er nun sagen sollte, sondern die Worte, die er da hörte. Ab sofort? Ab sofort was? Leise verfluchte Ludwig seine Unaufmerksamkeit, dass er nicht besser zugehört hatte. Zu seinem Glück jedoch verlas nun jemand ein Schreiben, das ihm genau das erklärte.

Ungläubig starrte er das Radio an, als ob es etwas dafür konnte, was er soeben gehört hatte. Das konnte nicht sein, das war doch sicher nur ein schlechter Scherz. Doch es ging weiter, ohne dass er einen Einfluss darauf hatte. Er erkannte die Stimme des Korrespondenten seiner größten Tageszeitung. Noch einmal wurde versichert, dass es wirklich ab sofort galt. Es schien auch den Journalisten nicht anders zu gehen als ihm, denn sie stellten genau die Fragen, die auch Ludwig gestellt hatte, einfach nur, weil er nicht glauben konnte – oder wollte – was er hörte.

Die Gesetzesänderung galt ab sofort, an allen Grenzstellen zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder.

Hastig nahm Ludwig seine Jacke und rannte, ohne nachzudenken nach draußen.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Das durfte einfach kein Traum sein.

Gilbert hatte ebenfalls Radio gehört, einen Sender aus dem Teil der Stadt, den er eigentlich ignorieren sollte, woran er sich noch nie gehalten hatte. Offen? Die Mauer war offen? Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein, ein böser Trick der Kapitalisten, die sich nach seinem Untergang sehnten, um Verwirrung zu säen, schrie seine Innere Stimme, die immer genau das sagte, was seine vielen Vorgesetzten von ihm erwarteten.

Doch ihn interessierte im Augenblick reichlich wenig, was er denken sollte. Er dachte das, was all seine Bürger in diesem Augenblick dachten. Freiheit. Das war das Ende. Wenn es nun zu keinem Armeeeinsatz kam, war es das Ende. Eine offene Mauer war so viel wert wie keine Mauer. Zumindest empfand er das so. Nur diese Mauer, und vielleicht noch der lange Zaun und die streng bewachten Gewässer entlang der Grenze, hatten ihn von seinem Bruder fern gehalten.

Er ließ alles stehen und liegen, um aus dem Haus zu kommen und so schnell er konnte zum nächsten Grenzübergang zu kommen. Es konnte nicht so weit sein, wie es ihm nun vorkam. Schon von weitem konnte er eine große Menge um den Grenzübergang sehen, alle hatten die Neuigkeiten gehört und wollten nun sehen, ob es auch Wirklichkeit war, da sie doch niemand glauben konnten. Ein bisschen taten ihm die Polizisten doch Leid, mussten sie doch mit einem solchem Ansturm fertig werden, von dem sich nicht genau wussten, was sie damit anfangen sollten. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass von Panzern und der Armee im Allgemeinen jede Spur fehlte.

Es dauerte quälend lange, bis er sich durch die aufgeregte Menge gekämpft hatte. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass sich auf der anderen Seite der Grenze mindestens eine genauso große Menge eingefunden hatte, dass die Grenze tatsächlich seine Bürger ausreisen ließ, ohne dass jemand mehr brauchte als seinen Ausweis. Die größte Überraschung war jedoch, unter welchem Jubel die Ausreisenden begrüßt wurden.

Gilberts Herz hätte beinahe ausgesetzt, als er seinen Bruder für einen kurzen Moment in der Menge zu sehen glaubte. Es konnte auch nur eine Täuschung sein, doch nun hatte er es noch eiliger, auf die andere Seite zu kommen und das Warten, bis alle, die vor ihm noch über die Grenze wollten, es auch geschafft hatten, kam ihm vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, die immer größer wurde, je länger er hier stehen und warten musste.

Schließlich, endlich war er durch die Passkontrollen, schenkte den Polizisten noch ein aufmunterndes Grinsen, bevor er seinen ersten Schritt in den Westen der Stadt tat seit... auf jeden Fall war das letzte Mal viel zu lange her.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, seine Augen hatten ihn nicht getrogen. Kaum hatte er die Menge auf der anderen Seite erreicht, tauchte er auch schon aus dieser auf. Gilbert konnte nicht anders, als die letzten Schritte zu ihm hin zu rennen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Er war so glücklich, als sich die starken Arme seines kleinen Bruders um seinen Leib schlossen und er sein Gesicht an dessen Brust barg. Ihm war so nach Heulen zu mute, doch er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand seine Freundentränen sah. Als er seinen Blick jedoch hob, sah er, dass sein Bruder ebenfalls vor Freude weinte.

„... ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten. Ich hatte nur nie die Hoffnung verloren", brachte er gerade noch mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

„Ich auch nicht, ich konnte nur immer weiterhoffen, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt", war die Antwort, bevor sie sich wieder an einander drückten, als brauchten sie einander, um nicht zu vergessen, dass dies kein Traum war.

Sie standen so eine ganze Weile, umgeben von einem allgemeinen Hochgefühl der immer weiter wachsenden Menge um sie her. Sie standen stumm und fest an den Anderen gedrückt, bis Ludwig sich schließlich räusperte und leise, so leise, dass nicht einmal Gilbert diese zögerliche Fragen verstehen konnte, ohne genau hinzuhören: „Dann bleibst du von nun an bei mir? Ist das, worauf wir so lange gehofft und hingearbeitet haben?"

Gilbert löste sich langsam von seinem Bruder. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Es war das Ende, ja, aber das Ende von was? Von seiner Existenz als Staat oder nur das Ende einer weiteren Herrschaftsform, der er sich hatte beugen müssen. Langsam, zögerlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Noch nicht", sagte er leise. „Ich kann noch nicht. Wenn ich jetzt gehen würde, wäre es das Ende. Ich muss bis zum Schluss, bis alles, wirklich alles offiziell und beschlossen ist, da bleiben, wo ich hingehöre, da wo meine Bürger mich noch immer brauchen."

Er wagte es nicht, in das enttäuschte Gesicht seines Bruders zu sehen, denn er wusste, dass was er dort unweigerlich sehen würde. Aber er musste verstehen, er konnte nicht so einfach gehen und nun, wo alle am meisten zusammenstehen mussten, einfach verschwinden.

„Ich kann dich nun ja immer besuchen, so oft und lange ich will", murmelte er betreten, in dem Wissen, das das wenig half. Doch zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er dann wieder die Arme seines kleine Bruders um sich und hörte, wie ihm dieser ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich verstehe. Ich bin stolz auf dich, wirklich." Es klang ehrlich, auch wenn Ludwig die Enttäuschung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme bannen konnte.

Die ganze Nacht standen sie in der Menge, die dazu übergegangen war, von einer Menge, die einfach nur sehen wollte, was los war, in einem allgemeinen Freudentaumel eine spontane Feier zu organisieren, mit Musik und, natürlich, Alkohol, Gott weiß woher sie den zu dieser Stunde aufgetrieben hatten. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, als sie dazu aufgefordert wurden, zu gehen, standen sie eng aneinander gedrückt da und lauschten nur dem Herzschlag des jeweils anderen. Schweren Herzens trennten sie sich dann, mit dem Versprechen, sich am nächsten Tag wieder zu sehen.

Es war ein lange Weg gewesen, ein langes Jahr, das ihnen, nun, da sie gemeinsam ihren Erfolg feiern konnten, gar nicht mehr so lange erschien. Heute, endlich, beinahe elf Monate nach der Öffnung der Grenzen, war die Wiedervereinigung, die eigentlich keine war, unter Dach und Fach, gab es keine Grenzen und keine Teilung in Ost und West mehr.

Doch es gab nun, nach dem Beitritt der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik zur Bundesrepublik eine Frage, die für Ludwig und Gilbert viel wichtiger war, als dass sie ungeklärt bleiben konnte, bevor man zu feiern anfangen konnte.

„Was passiert nun mit dir, wo du doch kein Staat mehr bist?", fragte Ludwig leise.

Gilbert lachte nur. „Sehe ich etwa tot geweiht aus?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, nur um dann in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Nein, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los, mein lieber Ludwig. Solange es noch Menschen gibt, die sich mehr zu mir zugehörig fühlen als zu dir, werde ich bleiben und dich den lieben langen Tag nerven, so viel du nur willst und erträgst."

Erleichtert atmete Ludwig aus, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er die Luft angehalten hatte. Er hatte keine Zweifel, daran, dass das stimmte. Mit einem kurzen Nicken nahm er das Bierglas, das Gilbert ihm reichte.

"Auf eine glückliche, gemeinsame Zukunft!"


End file.
